


It's All About the Shoes

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what happens when you wonder why female CSIs work crime scenes in heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About the Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Still not my sandbox. Just playing in it.
> 
> *huggles Sam*

She sighed in relief and enjoyment, causing a soft smile to grace his lips while he desperately tried to concentrate on anything but her and the sounds she made.

“Better?” he asked after a while, his fingers continuing to gently knead her feet.

“Much,” she hummed.

“I don’t understand why you insist on wearing these shoes even though you know your feet will hurt at the end of a shift.”

“They’re making the job easier.”

“How does wearing heels help you collect evidence?”

“I didn’t say it made my job easier.”

He looked at her, confused. “Then whose job does make it easier?”

“The job of the officer on duty.”

He raised an eyebrow, still not seeing where she was going with this.

“These shoes,” she pointed next to the couch they were currently sitting – or in her case lying – on, “accentuate my legs. They ensure whoever has to watch over me gets a nice view while playing babysitter. Besides, they make me feel better about being stared at.”

His eyes widened. “You know that it’s these shoes that cause people to stare in the first place?”

“Are you saying that if I weren’t wearing these shoes, people wouldn’t stare?” Her voice reflected hurt, whether it was faked hurt or not, he wasn’t entirely sure. Quickly, he started to back-peddle, undo the damage he had apparently done.

“That’s not what I meant, and you should know it. You don’t need these shoes for the officer to enjoy playing babysitter for you, as you so nicely phrased it. You’re the most popular CSI this lab has.”

“It’s because of the shoes.” She laughed at his heavy sigh of resignation. “Maybe I just enjoy the attention they attract.”

“You want all these guys staring at you, almost drooling in a manner unbecoming for the force?”

“Well... what woman doesn’t enjoy some appreciative looks?”

“Isn’t it enough that I...” He stopped abruptly, realising what he was about reveal.

“That you appreciate the view?”

He looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Yes, I noticed, Gil. And now relax, I’m not going to kill or judge you for looking. You are the one I come to at the end of the shift, aren’t you?

“For a foot rub.”

“What can I say, you give the best ones.” She blew him a kiss.

Encouraged by her letting him off easy, by her obvious flirting, he asked, “That the only reason you come?”

“Nope.” She grinned at his hopeful expression. “I also come to hand in my reports.” She started to feel bad about the teasing a moment later as his face fell, clouded by pain for a blink of an eye before he schooled his features in a friendly, neutral expression and his fingers stopped moving.

“I’m sorry, Gil, but I couldn’t resist. I also come because I enjoy your company, because you’re the one person who knows me and still seems to like me, the one person who doesn’t expect me to be anything other than myself.”

“Why would I want you to be anyone else?” Disbelief coloured his tone.

“I have no idea. Maybe you have fantasies. Maybe some including those shoes you... appreciate... whenever I wear them?”

The blush rising up on his face told her everything – well, almost everything – she wanted to know.

“Maybe we should discuss this further, but not here.” She swung her legs off his lap and slipped back into the shoes. “Meet me at your place in half an hour?”

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “Let me guess, you expect to be served breakfast?”

“You’d better if you’re interested in that discussion.” With that, she sauntered out of his office, leaving him to contemplate what had just happened. But for once, his mind found it impossible to wrap itself around the development of the last few minutes. He wasn’t sure whether to hope or not, and if to hope, what to hope for. This could be all, this could be nothing. With her, you never knew. But as he had said, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

With a smile on his lips, he got up. If he didn’t want to face an angry, impatient, not to mention hungry strawberry blonde, he should hurry.

Making sure with a look around that he hadn’t left anything important untouched, he left his office and headed home.

= End =

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'll get stoned by (fellow) feminists for this one. But it was fun to write. I apologise for all the clichés that shouldn't be there.


End file.
